What You Deserve
by LordByronMudkippington
Summary: Weiss can't wait to start her education at Beacon Academy. She wants to show everyone just how independent she is, and how she can become the best huntress the world has ever seen. The only problem is that not everything is going to go according to plan, and it all starts with a red and black dolt of a blur...


Things were not going according to plan, and Weiss was not happy about it. Certainly, Beacon had never had a student quite like her: a well-off, well-connected girl with high levels of mental aptitude. Nobody had expected her to become a huntress of all things, but she didn't believe that should preclude her from the highest honors that could be achieved in such a profession. She was a skilled sword fighter with dust-based attacks that she was pretty proud of. If she had wanted to go to the top academy in Atlas, a place where the best and brightest in the world went, she could have. This was her story, though. It was where she would become known as an accomplished, independent young woman, and it was all being ruined because of one annoying dolt.

She had only been on campus for five minutes, taking in the atmosphere that was soon to be enriched by her existence. Then, out of nowhere, a red and black blur collided with her luggage, knocking it over. There had been a moment of panic where she worried that the impact would destroy her precious dust, but luckily it remained intact. If she had her way, the little girl who had scattered her stuff _wouldn't _be intact. She was infuriated, even after the girl apologized to her. Her anger was only slightly abated when the girl helped her pick her luggage back up. She wasn't just frustrated with her, though: what negligent parents were letting their child run around a hunter academy? That was irresponsible, and she would certainly be taking it up with the school board.

Her mood only worsened as the sun went down. All of the students were forced to sleep in sleeping bags on the floor of the ballroom, which was rather barbaric. They clearly had beds in this place, so why would they be forced to sleep so uncomfortably? A girl needed her beauty sleep if she was going to perform her best at initiation! Maybe it wouldn't have mattered, though. It was hard to sleep when certain students were being as loud as humanly possible.

It should not have been a surprise that there were inconsiderate students there. Most of them were likely from other parts of Remnant, meaning they wouldn't have the manners of an Atlesian. That didn't make it any easier to bear, though. She sat up in her sleeping bag, irritation written all over her face. Imagine her surprise when she saw the same girl standing directly where the sound was coming from. Unbelievable...

She stalked over to the girl, glaring daggers. "Excuse me!" Her voice remained a whisper so as to not disturb any sleeping students, but harsh enough to show that she meant business. Three heads turned to look at her. Besides the little girl, there were two other girls who looked more like actual students. The reactions to her appearance were instantaneous. The little girl cringed and took a step backwards, while the one with a black bow on her head started to scowl. However, the big blonde was all smiles, a stark contrast to the others.

"Hey there! How ya doin'?" Her voice was way too loud for their current circumstances. "I'm Yang! You need something?" She stood there so innocently, as if she had no idea the ruckus she and her friends were making. It pissed Weiss off, and she was planning on giving this girl an earful, but the girl with the bow spoke first.

"_That's _Weiss Schnee. She's the girl whose family perpetuates the use of slave labor and cares only for blood-soaked money." Weiss was taken aback, shocked at the vitriol dripping from those words. "I'm sure she's here to take advantage of us in some fashion, but it won't work." She crossed her arms, staring Weiss down with a calm but openly hateful glare. "Go back to your castle, Schnee. There are no bodyguards here to protect you."

"How... How dare you!" The rage that engulfed her body had her seeing red. She stomped her foot against the ground, hands curled into fists at her sides. If only she had her sword on her person... "You don't know _anything _about me, or my family! Don't you dare speak to me that way!" The girl with the bow was surprisingly calm, considering the situation. It was in stark contrast to Weiss, who looked liable to erupt like a volcano at any second.

"I bet you're here because you think so highly of yourself, you believe that you can do anything." She noticed people starting to lift up their heads, taking notice of the commotion going on. "_You _know nothing of battle, nor the hardships that come with it. Someone who's had everything handed to them would never understand losing something or someone you care for." That was something Weiss couldn't stand for. To say all this stuff was bad enough, but to insinuate that she didn't earn anything in her life? That did it: she was going to go supernova and take the entire building with her.

"Hey, let's, uh... let's cool it, huh?" Yang stepped in between them, smiling awkwardly. "I'm sure we could all use some sleep. Got the whole initiation thing in the morning and all." Cooler heads prevailed before the ballroom became a brawlroom. The two feuding girls glared at each other a moment longer, then Weiss turned and trained her gaze on Yang.

"It's a little hard to sleep when _some people _are talking so loudly!" She should know better than to start scattershot firing her anger, but it just needed to be let out. It didn't matter who was in her sights. "And also, do you know this child's parents?" She pointed towards the girl, who had been trying to vanish into the wall. "It's not safe here for children. You shouldn't be keeping her here so late."

"Hey, I'm a student here too!" She finally spoke, pushing off the wall with an indignant look that was more cute than anything. "I was allowed to enroll here just like you!" There was no way that was true. This girl didn't look like she could fight her way out of a cardboard box. Surely the school wouldn't let someone like _that _into its walls. There had to be standards!

"You're telling me that you're seventeen?"

"I'm fifteen!" She seemed to be doing her best to stay defiant under Weiss's intense scrutiny. "I know I'm here early, but I fought off a guy trying to steal dust, and then there was a weird lady who could shoot fire! The two of them escaped in a helicopter, but Professor Ozpin said I could come to the school!" Weiss just blinked, staring blankly at her. That sounded completely and totally unbelievable.

"You know what? I don't have time to play games. _I'm _going to become a huntress tomorrow, and I need to be at my best for my partner. Good_night_." With a fancy twirl, she stomped back to her sleeping bag, feeling eyes burning holes in her back. She kept her head high, thumbing her nose at their childish shenanigans. There was no need to waste her time with those buffoons. A whole new world was waiting for her, and she was supposed to be excited. She just hoped whatever group she ended up in was better-mannered than those three.

* * *

She was cursed. That had to be it. There was no other way to explain how she was standing on stage with the _exact same buffoons _she had wanted nothing to do with ever again. Where had she gone so wrong, though? Had she trespassed on ancient burial grounds by accident, causing a curse to be placed on her that made only the worst things befall her? That was the only reason she could think of as to why this was happening to her.

When they'd been launched into the forest, she'd used her glyphs to reach the ground gracefully. Honestly, she could've done any huntress work on her own, but there wasn't any way to get out of being partnered up with three others. She didn't like it, but she was Weiss Schnee: she could handle it. As long as it wasn't-

_Her. _The moment she made eye contact with that girl, she knew that there had to be a hex on her. Out of all the hunters and huntresses at this school, why did she have to find _her _first? It stopped her in her tracks and took the wind right out of her sails. Now she was trapped with the runt of the litter, as it were. What an utter disaster

It actually made her angrier that the girl - who introduced herself as Ruby - was trying to make the best of things. She kept trying to make small talk while they walked through the forest, remaining consistently happy no matter how angry or sullen Weiss acted. The same girl that tried to disappear from her glaring last night was now talkative and smiling all the damn time. It would've made her feel better if Ruby showed her the same disdain the bow girl did. At least she could better justify how she was feeling.

Hell, Ruby wasn't even supposed to _be_ there. She was only fifteen, for crying out loud! Just because she lucked into interfering with some crook's robbery attempt didn't mean she was ready to join the ranks of hunters and huntresses-in-training. It was clear from the insanity she had the two of them go through that she shouldn't be anywhere _near _an being forced to ride a nevermore halfway across the forest and having to deep-freeze a death stalker, she wasn't sure she could handle being Ruby's partner for the rest of their time at school.

Yet there they were, standing on the stage with the worst mishmash of a team her brain could possibly come up with. She was supposed to be with a hyperactive child who was probably going to be the death of her, a girl who clearly hated her guts, and an amazon of a woman whom she felt uncomfortably inferior standing next to. Maybe her father had been right in being vehemently against her attending Beacon.

_'No!' _This wasn't going to break her. She could find a silver lining in this miserable situation. This would be a perfect test of her leadership skills. She wasn't always going to be surrounded by people that were intelligent and of sound constitution. Sometimes there would be people who tested her patience to its utmost. If she could whip these miscreants into shape without any of them dying, nobody could deny her place in this world! Except she wasn't going to be the leader: Ruby was.

She let her prim and proper appearance crack. Her jaw dropped as she stared wide-eyed at an equally-surprised Ruby. Of course, _her_ surprise was going to be positive: she was going to be the leader. As she figured, the surprise quickly turned to excitement as Ruby accepted her new position as leader of team RWBY. She was so surprised that she couldn't even be angry in that moment. It was more like hurt than anything else. This... This wasn't fair!

She did not celebrate the end of their initiation with the rest of the group, though it wasn't likely that they'd want her there anyway. Instead, she handled it like a proper Schnee: she went all the way up to the top floor balcony and threw a fit. She stomped her feet and screamed out her frustrations into a silent sky. This was the angriest she had been in a long time, possibly _ever_. Her whole life had been about proving beyond a shadow of a doubt that she was deserving of being a leader, whether as a hunter or a CEO. In the end, all that had gotten her was a big middle finger in her face. She could only imagine what her father would say when he heard that she was merely a team player: a _failure_.

She took out her anger on the wall, kicking it hard and getting a painful throbbing in her foot for her trouble. Hissing angrily, she hopped around on one leg, rubbing her aching foot and muttering a string of curses that were definitely not appropriate for a dignified lady. This was the absolute height of unfairness. What sort of criteria was being used to choose these leaders? Did they draw names out of a damn hat?! Then again, that idiot blonde was _also _a team leader, so that might actually be plausible. Well guess what? That was _unfair_!

Honestly, Ruby's last name of Rose was appropriate, since she was a big thorn in Weiss's side. There was no way in hell that she was going to take orders from an unbearable, hyperactive child. No way! This wasn't going to stand. She was going to get to the bottom of this as soon as possible, and the thorn in her side would be properly removed. She was going to get exactly what she deserved.

* * *

She was furious after Professor Port's class, as if that was a big surprise. She'd basically been a walking ball of anger the moment Ruby had collided with her luggage. Whenever she would try to calm down and do the breathing exercises she'd read up on, something else would happen and throw all that work out the window. Today was no different. On an impulse, she had volunteered to fight a boarbatusk in class. Really it was Ruby's fault, and Professor Ozpin's too, and kind of the world as a whole. She had still been fuming about not being named leader, but this opportunity was suddenly dropped into her lap. If she showed everyone just how capable she was in combat, they would need to reevaluate their previous thoughts on her. Showing that she was leader material was the primary reason, though a secondary one was to wipe that passive expression off of Blake's face. The family she was born into wasn't responsible for her skills, and she was going to prove it.

It wasn't quite a great example of her skills. She struggled early in the fight, finding herself quickly overwhelmed by the beast. Dodging kept it from landing any crucial blows, but she found herself at an early disadvantage, and everybody knew it. Everybody was watching her fail. That made it worse, as panic started to creep up underneath her skin. She became so focused on not looking any worse than she already did that she didn't have much chance of actually battling the damn thing.

To really drive home how cursed she was, it was only by using the advice Ruby was shouting down at her that she even was able to win at all. In a way, that was worse than losing. She'd wanted to prove to everyone - as well as herself - that she could do it all on her own, and she'd failed. Though she'd screamed at Ruby to shut up when she was offering that advice, she would've been run through without it. She looked utterly dependent in front of the teacher and all her classmates. Her teammates, who already weren't too keen on her, now had further ammo to shoot right through her. Her breathing was heavy as she stood next to the defeated Grimm. There was no honor in this victory. She wanted to cry.

After that hell of a show, Professor Port dismissed the class. She immediately headed for the exit, not even bothering to grab her stuff. There was no way she was facing anyone right now. The more distance she could put between herself and that failure, the better. She could only pray that this moment faded from people's memories quickly.

"Weiss, wait!" She stopped in her tracks, pinching the bridge of her nose. Should she really have expected to get away so cleanly? Slowly she turned around to see Ruby trying to race her down, her things she'd left behind in her hand. She came to a stop in front of Weiss, a look of concern on her face. "You forgot your stuff! Why did you run off so quickly?" She didn't understand why Ruby's concern was so irritating to her. Right now, everything about the girl made her want to scream.

"Why did you do that?!" She decided to answer Ruby's question with a question. Her blood was boiling, and the rage inside her was threatening to spill out into the open. Ruby shrunk back, looking a bit frightened at her anger. It made her feel a strange stabbing sensation in her chest, but she was too angry to think hard on that. "You made me look like an idiot!"

"What? No, I... I was just trying to help-"

"I don't need your help!" She was the heir of the famous Schnee Dust Company. Her skills with the blade were perfectly precise. Everything about her was impeccable, and it enraged her like nothing else that someone would dare suggest that she needed, of all things, help. Especially from Ruby. "You're not even fit to be our leader, and you think you can help me?! _I_ should be the leader!"

"But Weiss-" She couldn't stand there and listen to Ruby anymore. The emotions inside her were eating her alive, and she would do something she'd definitely regret if she stayed there. Ignoring Ruby with a huff, she snatched her bag out of Ruby's hands and walked away, leaving her confused 'leader' in her wake. She wasn't followed, and she didn't _want _to be followed, so she wasn't sure why that fact hurt.

Hesitance now shadowed her steps. Had she been too quick to anger with Ruby? Maybe she really _was _trying to help, and she was just being short with her unfairly. It wouldn't be the first time... No, it _had _to be justified. How was she supposed to prove she could handle herself if other people were helping her? If she couldn't do that, then her father would have been right all along. It would've been justifiable in _his _favor to try and keep her in Atlas, where she would have everything dictated to her. That wasn't going to happen to her. She wouldn't be locked up forever in her 'castle'. She wasn't going to become her mother.

With all those competing emotions swirling around inside her, she almost walked right by Professor Port. This was what she needed: a moment alone with an esteemed professor so she could air her grievances about the leader procedures. She needed to take several deep breaths, as she could feel her heart beating loudly in her chest. It was like she was desperately trying to fend off an oncoming wave of dread that wanted to swallow her and all her accomplishments up. She couldn't give up, though. Giving up was not what a Schnee did! As resolutely as she could, she walked over to stand next to the professor.

"Professor Port! Excuse me, Professor?"

"Yes, Ms. Schnee?" He turned to face her, which really brought the gravity of the situation down onto her brain. She almost felt _bad _about questioning Professor Ozpin's decision-making. Authority was never supposed to be questioned. She just felt so strongly about it that she couldn't keep silent. _Someone _had to see reason!

"I don't mean to intrude, but don't you think that Headmaster Ozpin made a mistake with the teams?"

"Why Ms. Schnee, whatever do you mean by that? Are you not satisfied with the team you've been placed in?"

"No, it's not that..." Well, she absolutely _was _unsatisfied, but that wasn't the image she wanted to convey at the moment. There was a bigger problem then the team composition itself. "It's just that... Don't you think that Ruby isn't the best fit for a leader? She's younger than everyone else here, and she clearly isn't ready for something as intensive as leadership." What she really wanted to ask was _'Why isn't it me?'_, but she held her tongue there.

"Well Ms. Schnee, while you may question Professor Ozpin's decisions, they're always made with the benefit of the students in mind. I believe he knows exactly what he's doing with the choices he's made."

"But it doesn't make sense!" Her normally well-put together emotions cracked, and she wasn't able to hide it. She stomped her foot on the ground petulantly, hating what she was hearing. How could Professor Port agree with Professor Ozpin's anointment of Ruby as leader? Was he just saying that because of her struggles in class that day? It was _one _mistake! One that hadn't even occurred when leaders were being chosen. Yes, she was trying to show off how much she deserved to be the leader there, but she shouldn't have even had to do that in the first place! "I'm the one who performs well above the level of my peers! Ruby is just a child!"

"Perhaps that is the problem." Weiss just stared at him. How could her being good at what she did be a problem? "Ms. Schnee, if I may guess, you've had everything handed to you due to your family's high standing. It's common for more well-off kids to be disappointed when things don't go their way."

"Disappointed? I'm not disappointed! I'm infuriated!" She wasn't sure if she was going to blow her top or have a panic attack. All she could grasp onto were her breathing exercises. It was a definite struggle to bring herself back down to earth, but she did her best. Screaming at a professor would only cause further damage to her reputation. That was the exact opposite of what she was trying to do. "I don't... understand..."

"Professor Ozpin's decisions are never made lightly, Ms. Schnee. There is a reason for everything he does. Perhaps if you spend some time with your teammates, and really examine how they act around each other, you may find your answer better than I can describe. If that is all, then have a good rest of your day, Ms. Schnee."

"I... hope you have a pleasant day, Professor Port." She tried to appear cordial, but her expression looked to be twisted in pain. Her smile was completely forced, and not in the way that she had perfected. It was merely a weak defense that failed to hide how she truly felt. How _dare _he say that she was just some whining, spoiled rich kid! Was that what everyone thought? That because she grew up well-off, she couldn't handle things not going her way? That had _nothing _to do with this! She was being cheated out of what she deserved! It made her want to hurl Myrtenaster as far as she could throw it.

How was she supposed to take that advice she had been given? She couldn't imagine that watching how her teammates acted around each other would teach her anything. Wasn't it more important to see how they acted around _her_? None of that should matter regardless! It wasn't about how people felt: it was about being a strong-enough leader to where people would follow you regardless of their feelings. That was what she was supposed to be, and it had been stolen from her.

This wasn't going to end her, though. Not even close. The Schnees were not a family of quitters. Whether it was in business or alcoholism, they would never give up. That didn't mean she was going to become a model teammate, though. Absolutely not. Her team didn't deserve her acquiescence. They were just an obstacle she had to overcome, and she was very familiar with obstacles. She was still going to be the best huntress the school had ever seen, but she didn't need her teammates to reach that goal. Ruby could go teach a team of turtles for all she cared. That was more her speed.

When she eventually made her way back to the dorms, her teammates were all there waiting. Neither Blake nor Yang looked happy to see her, but she didn't care about that. They could think whatever they wanted about her: it wouldn't affect her in the least. Ruby, however, had a look that was a cross between relief and worry. She bounced up off the bed and hustled over to the door to greet her.

"Weiss, are you okay? You didn't come back, and I was worried about you."

"I don't need you to worry about me." She felt a fleeting touch of guilt when she saw the hurt expression on Ruby's face, but she pushed those feelings down. It wasn't helping her to feel guilt of all things. There wasn't any room for that in her heart. "I think I'm going to go to bed now." It was too early to sleep, but she didn't want to spend any more time being conscious around them.

"Wait! It's too early to go to bed, don'tcha think?" She flashed Weiss an eager smile, trying her hardest to ease the tension that hung over them like a dark cloud. "You know, I bet we got off on the wrong foot, with me bumping into your luggage and stuff. Why don't we start over, okay?" She stuck out her hand, which Weiss just stared at blankly. "I'm Ruby Rose!"

"And _I'm_ not in the mood." Weiss rudely brushed past her, but was accosted by Yang before she could reach her bed. There was a noticeable difference between the smiling girl from the ballroom and the one now standing in front of her with a dangerous look in her eyes. She felt an involuntary shudder run down her spine, but she forced herself to stand tall. Well, as tall as she could when she was a good five inches shorter than Yang. _"What?"_

"What's your problem?" With her muscular frame and her firmly crossed arms, she looked like a bouncer keeping Weiss from entering the bar that was her bed. "Rubes is just trying to be nice to you, and all you've been is a jerk."

"Because it's un_fair_" she sneered, placing her hands on her hips. "Everything that has happened since I got to this school is unfair. Justice _will _be served, though, and I will not be waiting long for it."

"What are you talking about?" Now Yang looked genuinely confused. That was for the best, though. She knew that there would be some manner of hell to pay if they knew she was campaigning for Ruby's ouster as leader. It needed to appear to happen naturally for them to be less suspicious of her. Maybe she needed to just hold her tongue and let things be for the moment. She had never been good at that.

"Did you see her face at the initiation ceremony?" Blake decided to slink over into the conversation, immediately putting Weiss on edge. There was something about that girl that made her feel extremely uncomfortable. Maybe it was because she openly hated her guts. "She's just upset that Ruby's the leader and she isn't."

"Hmpfh, you're mistaken." She crossed her arms and stuck her nose up in the air, completely disregarding Blake. On the inside, however, she could feel the panic rising inside her. How did Blake _know_? She must've been watching her reactions on stage. Why couldn't she have just minded her own business? Whatever: she could deal with this. Her entire life, she had been trained to put on an act around others. Just because Blake _may _have seen something didn't mean she was going to break her.

"Uh huh..." They stared each other down, then Blake just shrugged. "Whatever. There's no use arguing with someone like you." She walked back over to pick up her book, thumbing through it without looking at Weiss. "I'm sure we'll get used to being a team of three anyway."

"And what is _that_ supposed to mean?"

"You're not going to last three months here." Blake didn't bother looking up from her book to speak to her. "You came here to be a huntress because you thought you could do anything, but soon you'll realize that all of daddy's money can't save you in a real life battle with the Grimm. Then the little princess will head right back to her castle, where nothing can ever harm her again."

Well, there went her composure. She was visibly shaking, her face red with rage. Her hand hovered dangerously over Myrtenaster, as if she was going to throw down right in their dorm room. It was an option she was strongly considering. She couldn't remember ever feeling this livid. Even being passed over as leader didn't compare to this. Saying that she was just a weak little girl who would run home at the first sign of danger... That she was _safe _in her home. Those spurious accusations made her scar burn.

"Heyyy, why don't we play something? I've got Remnant: The Game!" Ruby jumped in between them, smiling yet looking incredibly awkward in the position of peacemaker. "It's like a... a bonding experience!" In that moment, she looked every bit her age, and it poured cold water on Weiss's red-hot rage. Seeing Ruby trying her best to keep the peace made her feel... _bad_, for some reason. Like it was her fault this had happened. It wasn't, though! This time, it was Blake's fault. A hundred percent.

"Uh, yeah... Yeah, that sounds good." Yang seconded her sister's request, and the fight that had been brewing in the air was cut off at the legs. The room was still thick with tension, and it was clear that neither Blake nor Weiss wanted to be within a hundred yards of each other at the moment. At _any _moment, really. However, neither of them wanted to take things to the point where they had been heading. So they all sat down on the floor and let Ruby explain her board game. Nobody was genuinely smiling.

* * *

Weiss was up in the middle of the night, staring at her reflection in the mirror. So much for her beauty sleep... She was using the light from her scroll to illuminate the bathroom, so as not to hurt her eyes with a sudden burst of really bright light. It made her reflection look more sinister, staring at her as if it was judging her. The struggles were written all over her face.

"I am _not _a failure," she whispered to herself, clutching the sides of the sink tightly. Somehow her reflection didn't seem convinced. It frustrated her. "I will _not_ be a failure." Every obstacle that formed in front of her felt like it was trying to drag her down into the dirt. As shameful as it was to admit, it really did make her question just what the hell she was doing there. Then she'd remember Blake's words, and it would steel her resolve. She would _never _give her the satisfaction of watching her quit. Death would be preferable.

The faint sound of someone trying to open the door reached her ears, startling her. "Weiss?" _'Ruby...' _She swallowed thickly, loosening her grip on the sink. Had Ruby heard her talking to herself? That was the kind of strange activity that wasn't befitting of a leader. She looked at her reflection one more time, seeing flashes of a girl cowering in the corner of her room. Gritting her teeth, she forced herself away from the mirror, going to unlock and open the door.

"What?" Her tone was harsher than she'd expected, and she felt that uncomfortable stab in her heart when she saw Ruby shy away from her. She sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. This was going to get really annoying if she felt like this all the time. "Do you need to use the restroom?"

"No, I was just wondering where you were." She fidgeted in place, though her face was hard to read in the dark. "It's really late, Weiss. Are... Are you okay? Did what Blake say upset you?" She had not expected Ruby to be so perceptive. Of course, the one time she _didn't_ want her to know what was going on, she did. This must have been part of the curse she was clearly afflicted with.

"I wasn't even thinking about it." Which was the biggest lie she had ever told. "I am more than okay. Didn't I tell you not to worry about me?"

"Well, yeah, but..." She could see Ruby tapping her fingers together nervously. "I just... wanted to make sure my partner is okay." She had almost forgotten that they were partners. It was almost humorous: she was trying to usurp power from her own partner. When she thought of it like that, it almost seemed... well, scummy. It wasn't like that, though. This was about having the best person for the job as leader. Obviously that was her.

"I'm _fine_, Ruby. You don't need to check up on me like I'm a child. I can handle myself." She moved past Ruby and over to her bed. How could someone two years _younger _than her act like they were the responsible one? Everyone thought that she was incapable of becoming a huntress. Her father, the headmaster, her teammates... Everyone was against her. They _wanted _to see her fail. Well tough luck! She wasn't quitting! The fires of spite burned within her, chasing away her prior doubts. They weren't going to get rid of her _that _easily.

Something kept nagging her, though. Was it... _wrong _for her to take the attitude she had with Ruby? She was doing what a leader was supposed to in making sure her teammates were okay, right? Well... It... She groaned and pressed her face against her pillow. It was the principle of things, dammit! Maybe Ruby wasn't such a bad person, but she just wasn't the right choice for leader. As a compromise for her confused guilt, she promised that when she became leader, she'd teach Ruby to become a good leader in her own right. It was the least she could do.

That compromise didn't help her sleep very well. Despite herself, she remained tense beneath the covers, waiting to feel the movement of the beds that would signal Ruby had gotten back onto the top bunk. It never happened.

* * *

"Okay, so um..." Ruby rubbed her chin in thought, laying Crescent Rose across her shoulders. "Let's do some sparring!" Weiss rolled her eyes at Ruby's enthusiasm. She didn't even sound sure of what she was saying, but she was just so happy anyway. It was annoying. A leader was supposed to be decisive, and their subordinates were to follow them without question. _She _wasn't going to be doing that, so whose fault was _that_?

They ended up splitting into pairs, so naturally she was to spar with Ruby. She already wasn't looking forward to training in general. Her night had been punctuated by nightmares she'd rather not repeat, and she'd felt an uncomfortable cocktail of emotions for the entire morning. Having to focus on training while keeping herself neutral didn't make things any easier. Using her emotions as an excuse was just that, though: an excuse. Nothing should stand in her way, especially not herself.

It was just a training exercise, so they weren't supposed to be going all-out. She didn't plan on doing that anyway. It wasn't like they were battling a Grimm or anything. She just wanted to put a _little_ extra strength into her attacks. Nothing too outrageous, but just enough so Ruby would know exactly who the boss was. She may be the leader for now, but Weiss was _not _going to take orders from her.

The two of them practiced deflecting each other's blows at first, her more elegant sword clashing with Ruby's behemoth of a scythe. Their contrasts were on full display just from their weapons. Weiss was much more graceful, while Ruby had a surprising amount of strength in her movements. After a bit of sparring, Ruby tried to bring up what had happened last night. It gave Weiss the perfect opportunity to strike.

"Weiss, I- Aah!" The conversation was cut short as Weiss dived in with her strike. Ruby's eyes widened as she just barely got Crescent Rose down to block, but the force of their connection weakened her balance. Now Weiss had the advantage, and she continued pressing, sending Ruby further back. Eventually she broke through, pushing at Ruby's chest with the flat side of her sword. It sent her sprawling onto her back, while Weiss stood over her with a triumphant grin.

"Looks like you fight as well as you lead." She pulled back Myrtenaster, only to feel a hand on her shoulder. Her eyes widened at the sight of an angry Yang glaring down at her. It wasn't the first time that she felt a flicker of unease around Yang. Everything about her tended to make her feel envious or like she was going to take a harsh beatdown. It was unnerving to have what was basically an amazon woman grabbing her with anger in their eyes. She had to remain strong, though. It wouldn't do for her to back down.

"What is your deal?! This is just supposed to be practice!" A flicker of red appeared in her eyes, making her seem more menacing. As much as the panic rising up inside her wanted her to get out of that situation, she refused to break eye contact. Yang would not break her.

"And I won. Gracefully, I might add. Something a brute like you wouldn't understand." She'd done it again, hadn't she? When she could've potentially gotten away with a frustrated glare in her direction, she just had to tack on an insult for good measure.

"Brute?!" Yang's body was shaking with anger now, her muscles noticeably tensed. The chance of her getting decked was rising with each passing second. She realized too late that she had overplayed her hand, and reconstructive surgery was probably on the table. Luckily, Ruby practically flew over and latched onto Yang's side, nearly toppling her over.

"Yang, don't!" Ruby pleaded, refusing to let go. With her little sister hanging onto her, Yang dropped Weiss. She hit the ground with a grunt, scrambling onto her feet and taking a couple steps back. On instinct, she pulled out Myrtenaster and held it out, keeping her eyes firmly on Yang. She didn't need Ruby to save her. If there was going to be a fight, then she was sure she could win. Probably.

"You wanna go, rich girl?!" She put up her fists, Ruby now on the ground and trying to pull her backwards. There wasn't much movement on Yang's part. "If you want a full fight, you got one!"

"No! No full fighting!" Ruby cried out distressingly, looking over at Blake with a pleading expression. "Blake, help me!" With a sigh, Blake walked over and grabbed Weiss's arm, dragging her away from the confrontation.

"Hey! What do you think you're doing?!" She was feeling a lot bolder now that the two of them were being pulled apart. Funny how that works.

"I think you should be the one answering that." Once there was enough distance between them and the sisters, Blake turned to Weiss with a frown on her face. "Why are you being so difficult? I know you rich folk are curmudgeonly, but this is going overboard."

"Excuse you, but I am _not_ curmudgeonly!" Okay, so maybe she had kind of, sort of started it, but why was she the one catching all the flak? If one really thought about it, _she_ was the victim there. She may have said some things, and maybe they were rude, but Yang was the one who had challenged her to a fight. Was she supposed to just back down? "And this isn't my fault!" This wouldn't have happened if _she _was the leader!

"You say that like anyone cares." Blake crossed her arms, her face resetting into its normal, bored expression. She actually looked rather disdainful, and it annoyed Weiss. "Maybe I should've let you two fight. At least Yang could have knocked some sense into you."

"You think Yang would've beaten me?" She was not going to take that. They always doubted her. She couldn't beat Yang in a fight. Her body wouldn't hold up under the rigors of what huntresses went through. That attitude of hers would make her a poor wife. They were just scared she'd prove them all wrong. "Hah! As if! I would have had her begging for mercy! I- Hey!" With Weiss distracted by her own yelling, Blake casually knocked Myrtenaster out of her hand, then delivered a swift punch to her face. "Ow!"

"Huh. That didn't feel too bad." Blake smiled slightly, watching as Weiss covered her nose with her hands, stomping her foot in a mixture of pain and aggravation. "You need to chill out, Weiss. You're not going to get any respect acting like a spoiled child."

"I don't need respect from you people!" Her face was mostly covered by her hands, but there was a clear tilt in her voice that made it sound like she was crying. "Screw you, Blake!" Letting out an angry huff, she leaned down and grabbed her weapon, storming off with tears falling down her face. It was just the pain: it was natural to cry when someone punched you in the nose.

She would never even think about the prospect that Blake was right about what she said, because that would mean having to admit that she was wrong.

* * *

Sitting on the roof, Weiss let her legs dangle off the edge, sniffling pitifully. Her nose still stung, though it didn't hurt as bad as it had on initial impact. She didn't know who she was more frustrated with: Blake for punching her, Yang for being such a stupid hotheaded brute, or herself for actually crying over something so inconsequential.

Or Ruby for making her question herself. This was a whole chain-of-events thing. If she had been appointed leader from the onset, none of this would have happened. She would've known the best ways to train her teammates and keep them in line. There wouldn't be any insubordination on her watch, or there would've been hell to pay. It wasn't meant to be, though. Instead she was under the command of a fifteen year old girl who lucked her way into the role, with no one respecting her and a pained nose to boot. Now she just got to sit on the roof and feel disgustingly inadequate.

Nothing was going the way she planned. Had she just deluded herself into thinking she could do this? For all her practical knowledge, she hadn't proven that she could hack it in an actual fight. That stupid boarbatusk had her on the ropes for way too long, and Blake easily distracted her to get in the knockout punch. She'd alienated everyone she was supposed to be working with, and for what? She wasn't the leader of anything except her own pity party committee. Her father wasn't a man of many friends, but he cut an imposing figure. People listened to him; respected him; _feared _him. She bit down on her lip as she gently touched her scar. _'I can't do this...'_

"Weiss?" Well, so much for her hiding place. She hurriedly wiped away her tears before turning around, finding Ruby looking at her with an incredible amount of concern. It sent another jolt of guilt into her heart, but she made herself push it away. She... She shouldn't feel guilty. It was all Ruby's fault, right? Well, hers and Yang's, and Blake's... Anyone's but hers.

"What are you doing here?" She tried to appear intimidating, but it wasn't making Ruby shirk back like usual. "How did you even find me?"

"I kinda figured you wouldn't be in any of the classrooms, and Jaune said he saw you going this way." That snitch... "And I'm here because I was worried about you. I know training didn't go exactly as planned..." She went over and sat down next to Weiss, holding something in her hand. It appeared to be a cup of coffee, which she offered to Weiss. "Do you want some coffee? I, uh, I know you really like this stuff." She smiled sheepishly, a smile that was not returned.

She took the coffee silently, staring into its black depths. After all the terrible things she'd said about Ruby, and after openly saying she would be a better leader than her, she was _still _being nice. She'd even been paying attention enough to know what Weiss liked to drink. Taking a sip, she was frustrated that it tasted good. She even knew _how _Weiss liked her coffee. Had she been paying that close of attention to her teammates this entire time? While all she'd been doing was being antagonistic.

"What are you doing?"

"Huh? I'm sitting here."

"Not right now! I mean in general. Why are you being nice?"

"I like being nice." Ruby's smile was so genuine, it caught Weiss off guard. No one could possibly be this nice, especially not after all she'd done. She just wasn't used to genuine expressions like that in general. Growing up, the truth was always hidden behind locked doors. No one's intentions were ever laid bare like this. She was raised to be on her guard, because anyone could be trying to take advantage of her. _'Never be the loser of a deal.'_ That's what her father told her.

"Is this your way of making me drop my guard so that I won't question your leadership?" Maybe that was it. Ruby just wanted her to be silent and not oppose her leadership. Well it wouldn't work. She wasn't going to lose. "I'm not falling for that, Ruby."

"That's not why at all!" She seemed genuinely hurt by the accusation, which made Weiss falter. What was with Ruby, anyway? Why was she making her feel this way? It was aggravating! "I just wanted to make sure you're okay. You're my friend, after all."

"Your... friend?" That wasn't what she expected to hear. Perhaps she could imagine Ruby doing something nice for her, despite her attitude, because she was trying to corral her back into the fold. Having just one insurgent could bring about unrest among the remaining loyalists. It would make them question if their leader was as strong as they seemed. To call her a friend, though? That... That didn't make any sense. "What?"

"Yes! You're my friend." She frowned, staring hard at Ruby's face. There had to be some sort of crack there that she could see through. Somewhere behind that smiling visage was a liar, who was just trying to lower her guard. Except that there had to be a better way of getting her to fall in line with their dear leader. Why would she be shown this mercy when she was being deliberately stubborn? "You, Yang, Blake, and I are all friends."

"Uh, I'd hardly consider myself friends with those two." She snorted derisively, looking away from Ruby. "They don't like me." That sounded a lot more pitiful than she'd meant it to. She frowned deeply, trying to rearrange her words to make herself look better. "I don't care, though. I don't like them either." Well now she just sounded like she was self-victimizing. She hugged her legs to her chest and bit down on her lip.

"Well..." Ruby rubbed her arm awkwardly, starting to noticeably fidget. "You, uh... _kind of _were mean to them." Weiss finally looked back at Ruby in order to glare at her. "It's not about our practice fight! I just... think you could've been nicer to Yang. You didn't have to egg her on like that." She crossed her arms and surprisingly met Weiss's stare without flinching. "I know you don't like me being the leader, but I am. I didn't ask Professor Ozpin to make me the leader, but he did, and I'm going to do the best that I can."

"So what, are you going to punish me now?" She hadn't known that Ruby had it in her. That seemed way too sensible of a statement to make for such a dolt. "Will you force me to train into the night until my legs give out, or isolate me until I become a better teammate?" So this was it, then: she'd failed. Ruby had a stronger will than she'd realized. She wasn't going to give up her position, or at least not without a fight. Now Weiss would need a suitable punishment hammered down on her. You don't forgive dissidents.

"What? No! Of course not!" Ruby smiled and placed a hand on Weiss's shoulder. "I know we have some work to do, but I believe in this team! No matter how we came together, I'm gonna do what it takes to be a leader you can be proud of. We can all be friends, okay? It's been rocky, but friendships can outlast that. Am I right? Now c'mon, let's hug it out." She pulled Weiss into her arms, giving her a five second squeeze. "Mm-mm! See? It's gonna be-" She stopped speaking, her eyes widening. "Weiss? Are... Are you crying?"

"Why are you doing this?" Her body shook as tears fell from her eyes, obscuring her vision. "I belittled your abilities and you forgave me. I've undermined your leadership and you refuse to punish me. Why?" Her fingernails dug into her palms, hard enough to break the skin. It all didn't make sense... Nobody was _this _nice. This was not how people acted in the real world, especially not towards her. She screamed through her tears, sending a startled Ruby scrambling backwards. "I don't understand! What do you want from me?!"

"I-I..." Ruby stammered out, her blurry body shimmering in place. "I just want you to be my teammate." She sounded so unsure: so concerned. This wasn't what she had expected to happen, but she wasn't the only one feeling that way. Weiss was being broken down by how unsure she had become. After all those years stacking all her walls as high as she could, brick by boring brick, everything was crumbling down because of one person. She was crying - _sobbing _\- because she didn't understand how someone could act like this towards her.

"I said you weren't fit to be leader! I picked fights with your sister and tried to replace you behind your back! You're not supposed to forgive me! You're supposed to hate me!" She hid her eyes with her hands, hiccuping as her body continued to shake violently. "Just go away! I'm... I'm never going to be good enough..." She wasn't looking forward to the reaction she was going to get back in the dorm when Blake and Yang heard about what happened from Ruby. It made her feel sick thinking of the gleeful looks that would adorn their faces, but... it made her feel worse knowing that she would act just the same if someone who wronged her had such a fate befall them.

It was silent for a moment, except for the mortifying sounds of her crying. She couldn't hear Ruby, nor could she see her when she was covering her shame. Maybe she had left, just as Weiss had told her to do. That thought made her feel worse, and again she didn't understand why. Why would Ruby leaving make her feel this bad? Why did her concern make her feel so hollow? Nothing made sense anymore, and she _hated _how badly she had lost control of everything.

Then she felt a hesitant pair of arms wrap around her, and she dropped her hands in shock. "Weiss..." The world was still blurry, but Ruby was close enough that she could make out the sadness in her eyes. "I... guess we both don't understand what's going on." She laughed awkwardly, lifting a hand up to start wiping Weiss's tears away. "I, um... I've never been good at comforting people, but I'm not the kind of girl who holds grudges. Just because you're a little difficult doesn't mean I hate you, or that I don't want to be your teammate anymore."

"A _little _difficult?" She laughed as well, but it was empty. "You are really an enigma, Ruby Rose..." It was embarrassing, but she found herself leaning into Ruby, letting her leader wipe away her tears. There was a familiar comfort in the action. Her mother used to do that when she was little and riddled with nightmares. It made her feel better back then, knowing that there was someone there protecting her. Then things changed, and the nightmares were just a weakness she had to overcome on her own. She had to protect herself.

"That's the nicest thing you've ever said to me." Was she really joking in this kind of situation? Somehow it made her laugh anyway. "Weiss, I... don't know what's going on, and I don't want you to feel pressured to tell me if you don't want to. I don't hate you, though, and you're good enough too. I mean, you're really smart, and you've got a super cool weapon! You're the kind of huntress anyone would want to be partners with." That made Weiss laugh too. What an outrageous statement, after all that she'd said...

"You don't have to bother massaging my ego. I think it's in critical condition..." She sighed deeply, slumping against Ruby. Was this what being safe felt like? It seemed so foreign, like a little memory so far out of reach that it might as well have never occurred. "I fought so hard to just come to this school: to prove to my father that I had what it takes. Now all I've proven is that I'm a failure... I couldn't become the leader, and I couldn't engender the respect of others. You don't want someone like me on your team."

"Actually, I do." Weiss sat up, staring at Ruby in utter confusion. The world was still a bit blurry. "We made eye contact in the forest, and that makes us partners. Maybe we're not the partnership either of us expected, nor the one that was best suited for our abilities. That doesn't matter, though. I'm glad that we're partners, Weiss. I'm glad that this is the team we all ended up on. Not everything is going to be smooth, I know that. Doesn't mean I want you gone, though. You can't get rid of me that easily."

"That's... actually very leaderly of you." She _really _misjudged Ruby. Beneath that dorky, inexperienced exterior, there were the makings of a real leader inside. She just couldn't bear to admit that it was true, because she was terrified of finding out what was beneath her own exterior. "I'm... I'm sorry... for the way I acted. It was inappropriate, and I should not have attempted to undercut your leadership. It was... It was very unbecoming of me." Apologizing was an ugly taste in her mouth. She almost never did it, unless she had done something to displease her father. It was warranted in this instance, however.

"I don't accept."

"Hah?!" Weiss sat up straight, staring wide-eyed at Ruby. Had she heard her right? "You what?"

"I don't accept your apology." Ruby crossed her arms, adopting a serious look again. "Just because I'm your leader doesn't mean I want you to act like I'm better than you." That... That didn't make any sense at all! What was Ruby trying to pull here? "We're partners first, Weiss, and this is a team first. If we can't work together, then we're gonna be in trouble when we're in a real battle. We can't win if you just think of me as your boss or something. I want to be your friend first, and your leader second. Or no, wait, your _partner _second, and your leader third. Then maybe your muse fourth."

"... I really do not understand you." She rubbed at her eyes, wiping away the remainder of her tears. At least she had stopped crying, and the flooding of emotions had finally tapered off. Now she was left sitting there feeling awkward. She had a complete breakdown in front of her leader: the one she had tried to kick out of her role. There were so many ways this was wrong, she didn't know where to begin. "I apologize for my behavior. It... It won't happen again."

"Mm... Nope, I don't accept that apology either."

"Why not?!"

"Because I don't want you apologizing for being upset." She closed the distance between them again, placing a reassuring hand on Weiss's shoulder. "You should never have to apologize for having emotions. All of us have them, no matter how rich we are." Weiss rolled her eyes, but she found herself a little calmer with every joke Ruby told. "I just really hope we can work together from now on. Will you be my friend, Weiss?" Now that her vision wasn't so obscured, she could see the utter genuineness on Ruby's face. She really _had_ never met someone like her. It made it difficult to know how to act around her. If after all of this, she_ still _wanted to have anything to do with her, then maybe she could at least _try _to be a good teammate.

"I..." Being a good teammate was one thing. How was she supposed to be a good _friend _when she had no baseline to go off of? She hadn't exactly had people flocking to spend time with her before coming to Beacon. Any person her age who spent time around her were usually just swine her father made her spend time with. They weren't worthy to lick the undersides of her heels. How was she supposed to go about this, then? "Ruby, I've... I've never had a friend before. I don't know the first thing about being friends. You probably shouldn't ask such things of me."

"Then I'll teach you!" She didn't seem concerned about this at all. Wouldn't she rather have a new friend who wasn't... well, like her? "I can be your first friend! Don't you worry, Weiss. I'll teach you everything I know."

"You really are something else." Weiss laughed, letting herself lean into Ruby's comforting space again. Something had changed inside her after baring part of her soul to Ruby. The only way she could properly explain it was to say that she felt more comforted. It didn't make sense to her mind that this girl she, in the grand scheme of things, barely knew was able to make her feel something that her own family couldn't. Someone she had been openly antagonist towards was willing to bury the hatchet without so much as a prerequisite for acceptance. It was going to take some time before she could truly understand all of this.

"I must say, I do not like this whole 'apology' business," Weiss huffed, still leaning against Ruby. "I _am_ glad that it's over, though."

"Well... You should probably apologize to Blake and Yang too."

"I think I am going to jump off this balcony now."

* * *

"This is ridiculous." Weiss stood out in the hallway with Ruby, her back against the wall opposite their room. "I'm sure an apology isn't necessary. I already apologized to you, and you're the leader. Doesn't that just... trickle down to your underlings?" She was speaking to Ruby, but she wasn't facing her. Instead, she was staring at the opposite wall, with the rest of her surroundings darkening around her. "Let's just go back to the roof."

"Weiss..." Ruby stepped into her field of vision, which had been rapidly deteriorating. "Are you okay?" She placed her hands on Weiss's shoulders, which made her realize that Ruby was standing there. How badly had she been spacing out?

"I'm fine, I'm fine." She shrugged Ruby off, pressing a hand to her forehead. "I just don't want to do this..." She frowned deeply, looking as vulnerable as she had up on the roof. Apologies were not her strong suit. It was so easy for her to say the wrong thing without meaning to. "They're not going to accept it like you did. You know I'm just going to pick another fight with them..." She ducked her head in embarrassment, rubbing her arm uncomfortably. That truth had come out without her exactly meaning it to.

"Don't worry, Weiss. It'll be okay!" She grabbed Weiss's hand and held it, squeezing it comfortingly. "I'll be right by your side in case you need me. Besides, I know they'll forgive you. They'll know that you're telling the truth, and it's easy to forgive someone when they're being truthful."

"I suppose so..." She found that hard to believe, but Ruby seemed sincere. Then again, she _always _seemed sincere. Who was like that, anyway? Sighing deeply, she pulled out her scroll to unlock the door, but hesitated again. The scroll was held up just out of the door's line of sight, and she worried at the bottom of her lip. Everything was still closing in on her, like she was trapped in a tunnel.

"Hey, Weiss?" She found herself being forcibly turned around, which led to her staring right into Ruby's eyes. The tunnel had all but collapsed, making Ruby the only thing she could see. She had never noticed just how silver her eyes were. Like pools of concerned mercury... "If you need a minute, we can sit down and give you a chance to breathe." Her smile was... Huh, the only word her mind could conjure up was 'breathtaking'. How come she had never noticed that before?

"No, that... that won't be necessary." She took a deep breath, seeing the light at the end of the tunnel in Ruby's eyes. The darkness that had been trying to collapse on her receded, allowing her enough of a reprieve to attempt her task. "Thank you..." There was a light dusting of red on her cheeks as she turned away from Ruby, touching her scroll onto the door before she could psych herself out again.

When she opened the door, both Blake and Yang turned to see who was entering. Their faces immediately soured upon seeing who it was, which nearly made Weiss decide that yes, she _did _need a minute to sit outside. A few dozen minutes, preferably. Then she felt Ruby's presence next to her, and it made her feel like she could actually do this. What a wild change from how things had been not too long ago. She would really need to parse through everything that had happened that day to figure out exactly what was going on with her. For the moment, however, she couldn't waste this chance.

"Blake, Yang, I would like to apologize for my behavior over the time we have known each other. After some rumination, I have realized that I was being unfair to this team by being antagonistic towards the three of you." She turned towards Ruby, who gave her an encouraging smile. "My attempts to install myself as the leader of this team were only borne out of issues I have towards myself that had nothing truly to do with you, or anyone else on the team. I am sorry for the undue stress I put upon your shoulders due to that."

"It's okay, Weiss. I told you already that I forgive you." Yes, she did. Maybe she'd never understand why, but she was grateful all the same. However, Blake and Yang didn't seem quite so ready to forgive, which she had expected. They were both looking at her rather dubiously, but suddenly Yang's expression changed to a resigned-looking smile. She didn't see Ruby right behind her making strange gestures at Yang.

"Well, it's nice of ya to apologize. Didn't know you had it in ya." She started to walk up to Weiss, who instinctively thought that she was going to get hit. It would just be a continuation of the fight they never got to start earlier. Instead, she slapped a hand down on Weiss's shoulder and grinned at her. "If Rubes forgives ya, then I think I can forgive ya too. Besides, you seem pretty honest this time. In a positive way, I mean."

"Uh, thank you. I... I appreciate it." In this more casual moment, she really did have to wonder what in the world she had been thinking challenging Yang to a fight. She would've gotten thrown across the entire campus. There wasn't a single other person in the entire school who looked more intimidating, but she tried to keep her head high and accept the acceptance gracefully.

That just left Blake, who was apparently the hardest egg to crack. Out of the three girls, she seemed to be the one who held the most disdain for Weiss. She could tell it from the tone of her voice, and she just didn't understand it. Okay, so maybe she could be a bit difficult sometimes, but this felt like more than just the common annoyance others showed towards her. It felt like legitimate disgust at her existence, and she couldn't possibly imagine why.

"Well, as long as you aren't causing any more problems, I'm sure things will be fine." Blake shrugged from her spot on the bed, barely giving her a glance before returning to her book. It made her feel increasing annoyance, but she did what she could to tamp it down. She had been worried about getting into another fight, and it wouldn't do her any good to do so. Two and a half out of three wasn't bad: she needed to take that.

"See? I knew things would work out." Ruby was positively beaming, giving her two thumbs up. She rolled her eyes, but she found herself smiling too, if only slightly. It was going to be a trial getting over the fact that her leader was a complete dolt and at least one of her teammates didn't like her in the slightest. She was being given a second chance, though, and she would be remiss to give it up. Maybe... Maybe she could be part of a team without being the leader and not be a failure. She didn't _feel_ like a failure at the moment.

"I suppose so. For once." She smiled a bit wider, making Ruby giggle. This felt a lot better than having Ruby worry about her. There was no need for her to do that in the first place, but it also felt... Well, it didn't feel right. She didn't want that. This felt much better, even if there was still trepidation over what was to come next. There were still so many ways this could turn out badly, and she might end up alienating her teammates all over again.

But with Ruby there making her feel more at ease, she felt for the first time that she could actually have normal relationships with other people. Maybe _this _was what she actually deserved.


End file.
